To Whom It May Concern
by Vivallion Hex
Summary: A new mutant searches for a new life but will her past catch up with her?
1. Chapter 1

she was sitting with a crazy dream, fascinated by the very thought of it. not to be controlled. to finally be free. It seems to of been a lifetime since she has seen past these walls. imprisoned within her own imagination. The guilt she has carried, hiding all this time from herself. she wonders if they still look for her. its been 10 years. Hoping that she is finally far enough to find a new life in happiness. would karma allow such a thing ? for her to be happy . Maybe in a perfect world she could even find love.

Its been long enough she told herself, it had to of been . One mistake doesnt make her a bad person. She decided this would be the day. The first day of her new life. Elizabeth Wolf, the name she would choose to go by. This was a strong name, how could you name yourself? Maybe try to become a nanny or do odd jobs. She had no identification for this new name. This would have to come over time along with trust from society. How was it so easy for a woman to hide 10 years? In an abandoned house in the middle of the woods. Fear was the constant key of survival. She was once a firm but now broken women. Having lost her way at only the age of 15, she lacks experience in many things. Only living off of simple wood creatures and a hope for a new day. She was determined to be the perfect version. The aging house has become unsafe do to the developing damage over time. she must leave soon. was able to find only five dollars within the place. Hoping to find a simple outfit at a local thrift store, if the town did indeed have one. Maybe find an open bathroom to take a sink bath. A new woman she thought with no belongings. No physical attachment to the earth. She felt as if she could almost just drift away with the breeze.

 _I am nothing. Therefor I am all things._

Knowing it would not be easy though she could not just live her life with out even trying. It was summer time now. What month she did not quite know. It was a hot and humid day. The sun peeked through the shutters coating her face with sunshine. she felt as if her every breath stayed in the same place as she exhaled. It was time to leave. The wolf packed up what little belongings she had in an old piece of cloth and wrapped with what looked like to be the netting of an old fishing net. She tied these items in knot and put them into her leather jacket's pocket. Her jean pants had several holes and had been stained with mud. She no longer owned socks they had become unusable to the wear. Everything about this woman was in tatters and worn out. She was even a stranger to herself. She hasn't grown much throughout the years due to her malnutrition. Her long auburn hair in was dry condition was tied in a loose braid. The Wolf brushed it everyday to try to keep herself maintained as she knew this day would come.

Walking , walking, walking, walking, walking... She had just chosen a direction to walk in. She heard nothing unusual. The birds subtle chirp harmonizing with warm breeze in the trees. No sounds of any other human but herself. The day was young though she had felt her journey had lasted an eternity. Even if she had heard or seen someone else other than herself she doubts she could recognize it. Such a foreign sound another voice would be. to converse with someone would be a dream in its self. What would she say. She had nothing to say. Everything she would say would have to be a lie. A new life made up of a one big lie. She should be able to be whom ever she wanted to be she thought to herself. She heard something, there was a stream. A slow small stream. The wolf fell to her knees and cupped water to her face to try to look as what she felt would be presentable. attempting to comb out her hair with her hands was a failure. Dirt ran from her skin, trying to become as clean and cool as possible. She was sweating miserably as she made the trek to civilization. Struggling to get up to her feet, she reluctantly walked away from the stream. As she took steps the more she felt as if she should return to the stream. Following the stream could bring you to a river or a town. Though she had kept walking fearing she was to far to turn back now. The directive was to find others. What has become of the world in her time of absence?


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth was fighting uncertainty about the arrival of civilization. Though she knew if she wouldn't of have made it this far if she didn't believe she was ready. Her only fear was of herself. The first night would be the most difficult. These feeling aren't by choice. Her gift had seemed to bring out another side of Elizabeth. The high sun felt amazing and was well needed Elizabeth thought to herself.  
Always tempted to choose the easy way out Elizabeth knew if she wanted to get to the city it could take her a matter of minutes. Believing that it was time to begin a new chapter in life the long way was the only option. Within that very thought there was a visible building in the distance. A smile soon crept over her face.  
Hope is near!  
Elizabeth began to run towards the building. Every step brought with it new details of the strange environment. There, the tree line stopped. Inches away from the road she stood still like a scared deer. The road was empty, she could see the building close by. The building was tall and intimidating. She shuffled backwards a few steps, her footprints in front of her in the dirt. She sat once more on the ground and wiped a single tear from her eye. Then a chuckle escaped from her lips. She now lay flat on the ground staring at the sky with a humble breeze blowing her loose strands of hair. The sun had once again kissed her cheeks. A fire deep inside Elizabeth had been lit many years ago. Now this fire can help bring her out of the darkness.  
A face had appeared over her head as she continues to lay on the ground.  
"Are you ok?" A man with a gray beard asked with concern.  
"Oh! Heghuhhmmm. Hello." Elizabeth answered unable to determine which tone to choose to talk another person.  
"Yes, hello. Does that mean you're ok?" The man said with a Santa like charm. He offered Elizabeth a hand to help her off the ground. Elizabeth more than willingly took his hand. Overwhelmed with joy of interaction she sprang up to her feet.  
"Yes! Thank you. I'm lost." She smiled though not wanting to continue to contaminate the man's breathing area with her various smells. She stood back from the older gentleman and began to look him over. "Why are you out here? Are you alone? Are you from that city over there?" Knowing she had asked too many questions she just stood still and smiled at the man.


End file.
